


Suspect ~ Spencer Reid x Fem!Reader

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Spencer, Dom/sub, F/M, Hate Sex, Kinky, Love/Hate, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “Try not to ruin your manicure when you dig those nails into my back.”{Post-Prison Reid}
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 85





	Suspect ~ Spencer Reid x Fem!Reader

His palms flattened against the metal table as he leaned closer to the small girl in front of him. His eyes pierced through you but you didn’t falter in the slightest. In fact, you crossed your legs and leaned back into your uncomfortable chair. 

“Just admit it,” He said lowly.

“Admit what, sir?” you asked, innocently, flinging your hair behind your shoulder, “I haven’t done anything and you know it.”

“Then why are you still here, sitting in front of me?”

“Because you want entertainment?” you questioned back, sarcastically, “Is it a kinky thing?” 

He was about to retaliate when the door opened, Morgan stepping in and beckoning Reid to him with the wave of his hand. After a moment of them talking quietly, Reid huffed and left. Morgan looked at you then. 

“You’re free to go.” 

“So soon?”

“There’s not enough evidence to keep you here,” He said, grumpily. 

You smirked and got up, grabbing your bag and walking past him, throwing a quick glance at Spencer who had his arms crossed, already staring at you. 

“Thank goodness that’s over,” you said, over-exaggeratedly, “I have a nail appointment that I just couldn’t cancel again.”

You threw a small smile his way as you left, making sure to let the door slam shut behind you. Morgan joining Spencer once you were gone, giving him a pat on the back as they both stared at the door you had just left through. 

“Let it go, pretty boy,” 

“For now.” 

One Week Later 

It was a week later when Reid was banging on the unfamiliar brown door, having already exhausted the doorbell, and half of the neighborhood who had to hear it as well. He was practically shaking with how ready he was to confront you. 

The door opened suddenly, as he had his fist half-raised to knock on it once again. He saw your y/c/h first, your head peeking out before you opened the door wider to reveal your full frame. You leaned against the door, giving the man a once-over before speaking. 

“Agent Reid, to what do I owe the pleasure?”You asked, “Come to see my nails? They’re y/f/c.” 

“Cut the crap,” He said, his voice deeper than you remembered, “you know exactly why I’m here.” He pushed past you then, you closing the door behind you and following him to the living room where he slammed a file down on the first table he saw.

“Oh, please, do come in.” 

“I have proof. It took me a week but I found just what I needed.” 

You flopped down onto your couch, grabbing the remote and silencing your TV, “Okay, I’ll bite, what is it that you’ve found?”

“Where’s your bedroom?”

“At least buy me dinner first.”

“Where is it?” He asked, his voice dangerously serious. 

You sighed, getting up and walking down your hallway, stopping in the doorway of your bedroom, your candles flickering excitedly. You walked in, hearing Spencer shuffle in behind you, and turning to him, saw him looking around. 

His eyes stopped on your black bookcase in the corner of the room. He walked over to it, skimming through it and picking out a particular book. He held it up to you, the case displayed for you to see. 

You popped an eyebrow as he began talking. 

“In a note that was left in the mouth of the victim, there were words from this book. The whole paragraph, actually. Then, the next victim had the same thing; two sentences from this book.” 

“Well, that is riveting,” You said, walking towards him and snatching the door from his hands, “this is only the millionth copy that’s been sold of this book.” 

“Why was it pulled out more than the others?” 

“It’s my favorite book, so what?”

He smirked, pulling a plastic ziplock bag out of his jeans’ pocket and unfolded it, handing it to you. You took it from him, seeing a torn piece of paper with a scribbled message on it. 

I bet you, Agent Reid, are dying to know why I chose the book I did for my passages. The answer is much more simple than I’m sure you’d like it to be. 

There was a small space before three simple words were written at the bottom, almost cut off in the rips of the paper. 

It’s my favorite. 

You looked up at Reid, handing him the bag back. He waited for you to do something, but you only took a step back.

“What am I supposed to do with that?”

His jaw nearly dropped, throwing the paper down on the bookcase and looking back at you, “are you fucking joking?”

You shrugged lightly, “It’s a good book, I’m sure they aren’t the only serial killer to enjoy a good read. I enjoy a good read, obviously.” 

He lost it then, shoving you against the wall and pinning your hands above your head with one hand, “tell me it was you!” 

You sneered at him, leaning your head towards him, lips nearly touching. You widened your eyes, giving him your best puppy-dog eyes and innocent voice, “it wasn’t me, Agent, I swear it!” 

He growled, placing his free hand around your throat, “I’m going to give you one more chance.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that? Let me go, now!” You used what strength you could get with him practically smashing you into the wall, and used it to kick him in the shin. He let go of you momentarily, allowing you to smack a hand across his face. 

You went to move, but he grabbed you by the waist before you could, and threw you harshly onto your bed. He crawled on top of you, pinning you down with one hand and grabbing your jaw roughly with the other one.

“You fucking brat! Why can’t you just admit it was you? Would that just be too easy for you, huh?”

You looked up at him, speaking as back as you could as he had his hold on you, “why can’t you just admit you want me? Would that just be too easy for you, huh?”

He growled but was cut short as you leaned up, catching his lips and kissing him. He kissed back hungrily, biting your bottom lip and making you whimper, him taking that chance to slip his tongue into your mouth. 

His hands let go of yours, as well as your jaw, as he used them to grab the ends of your shirt. He broke the kiss only to pull it off of you, going right back to your lips once it was off. Your pants were next, his easily sliding off the sweatpants you had chosen to wear earlier that day before he showed up on your doorstep. 

You were left in your bra and panties as he pulled his own shirt off. You mouthed at his collarbone as he undid his belt, kicking off his shoes as he unzipped his pants and slipped the two of you over so he could shimmy out of them. 

“The rest of it, off. Now.” He commanded, you listening and stripping off your underwear as you watched him do the same. 

Your eyes widened as his hard cock was taken out, slapping against his stomach. He smirked as he took in the look on your face, pushing you back and making you fall onto your back. You gasped as he crawled on top of you, his hand finding a comfortable hold around your neck. 

He leaned down to whisper in your ear as he ran a finger over your wet clit, “Can’t believe how wet you are already. All for me, isn’t it?” 

“S-shut up,” you mumbled, cheeks heating up as he placed the head of his cock at your entrance. 

“Try not to ruin your manicure when you dig those nails into my back.”

He pushed into you, his full length barely fitting inside you as you let out a harsh gasp. You felt yourself stretch around him, the pain quickly turning into pleasure. Your eyes squeezed shut as he pounded into you mercilessly, having a brutal pace from the beginning. 

You moaned his name, practically feeling the smirk he had against your skin. His grip around your neck was released as he placed both hands on your hips and used this for leverage. 

“Fu-fuck! Right there!” You cried as he hit your g-spot. “Please, don’t stop!”

“Oh, don’t stop?” He teased, leaning down to nip at your neck and chest, “you don’t want me to stop, baby? Want me to keep wrecking you?”

You were sure you were glowing with the blush on your cheeks and the heat from your body only adding to it. You couldn’t retaliate as much as you’d like, his name falling from your lips like a mantra as you were brought closer and closer to the edge. 

“Say it, baby, say you want me to wreck you”

“I-I want you to wr-e-ck me”

“That’s it, baby. Fuck, you make the prettiest sounds.” He praised, your stomach fluttering as he did so.

“Gonna cum, fuck!”

“Go ahead, cum for me, you naughty little thing”

You did just that, cumming all over his cock. You squeezed around him as you did so, sending him over the edge as well as he came inside you. He pulled out slowly, falling beside you and closing his eyes as he caught his breath. Once you both came back down, you turned to him. 

“I think next time, you should definitely let me call you daddy.”

He turned to look at you, incredulously, “next time?”

“What? Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?”

He chuckled then, “I hate you.”

You smiled, “I hate you too, Agent Reid.”

The Next Day 

He looked up from the new file that had been sitting on his desk that morning when came in, only to see Morgan coming his way. He sat on the edge of Reid’s desk, looking at him before speaking.

“You ever find anything else on y/n?”

Reid bit back a smirk as he shrugged, 

“She’s a daddy’s girl.”


End file.
